


Follow Me Into The Dark

by kira892



Series: Asylumstuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Halloweenstuck, femkarkat, monsterstuck?, rule63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira892/pseuds/kira892
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>halloween fic written for lesuperspecialawesome, whose round femkarkat  makes me go whoopwhooo~</p><p>EDIT:<br/>She is also responsible for the GORGEOUS pictures that can be found below <3333</p><p>--------------------<br/>And he was insanely lucky that of her very limited options, she chose the zombie…thing that was stitched together from the dismembered parts of a deceased pair of twins. He still couldn’t figure it out, despite arguably being her closest friend and knowing every square inch of her “I fucking loathe myself” mentality, despite witnessing far too many sights of her crying, angry, suffering furious more than he’d liked, he still found it baffling that they ended up here, like this. Like they’d been more times than he can count now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Me Into The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theresnoreason](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theresnoreason/gifts).



> As mentioned in the summary, this is written for [theresnoreason](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theresnoreason/pseuds/theresnoreason)( lesuperspecialawesome on tumblr). Her art is awesome. seriously you guys. if you like solkat go follow her, right now, or at least check out her blog, what have you been doing with your life if you'd never heard of her? GO GOGOGO
> 
> anywho, i don't know if she'll actually like the "monster"-ized horror sci-fi versions of Sollux and femkat that i made but asdfghjhgdfgdfgdf, I tried ;O;

 

 

 

 

_No blinding light_

_or tunnels to gates of white  
_

_just our hands clasped so tight  
_

_waiting for the hint of a spark  
_

Cracks trace the wall like black veins on pale, frozen skin, they curled and spun, forming patterns all over the decaying stone and binding corners, wall to collapsed ceiling and wall to dirty, debris strewn floor. Said floor is covered by dried, shrivelled pieces of ancient, cracked paint, broken bits of termite consumed furniture and the crisp corpses of dried leaves the cold fingers of autumn plucked from the withered trees outside and were blown in through the broken window by its chilly breath.  
  
Light pours in from that window now, pale blue and soft, it bleeds through the dirty old curtains and casts the faintest of glows through the vast shadows stretching from corner to corner. A breeze blows in and the curtain shifts, allowing a single ray of moonlight to shine through and erase the edge off of one shadow, just enough to reveal two more things in the otherwise abandoned room.  
  
One of them was a distinctly round, female figure. Just the ends of her short, messy raven hair is purely visible in the faint light. They lay, spread out in dark tangles on the cracked leather of an ancient medical stretcher.

 

Her presence would already have been odd, seeing as the room and the entire building has been abandoned for more than ten years  
  
...or so the outside world thinks  
  
but odder than the presence of a being in an officially condemned building, was the presence of another distinct figure hunched over the first. It was further in the shadows than the girl and in the dimness that surrounded them both, its silhouette very convincingly appears human, tall, spindly and angular, male looking.

 

They were quiet enough that should there be anyone or anything else in their close proximity, that someone or something would have nary a clue that the two of them were there but that would’ve ended when the male figure’s head bowed down and his silhouette blended in with the female’s.

 

“Ow! The fuck?! Watch it frankenstein’s douchebag! The last time I checked, you weren’t supposed to crave human flesh.”

 

A muffled chuckle follows the exclamation accompanied by the slight rustling of fabric. In the dark, a cold hand slides under the tattered folds of what might have once been a straitjacket to knead and grope along soft, warm flesh.

 

“Can’t help it KK, you’re just so chunky biting you is so hard to resist. If it makes you feel any better though, you taste awful so I can guarantee you if I do resort to cannibalism, I won’t go for you first. S’ides that, I know I have one to spare but feeding on you would probably clog up my arteries so fast and give me a heartattack from cholesterol overload.”

 

“I would knee you so hard where it hurts right now if I didn’t think it’ll make you fall apart and spew gross zombie blood all over me you absolute shitface.”

 

“Eheheh. Aww, don’t be like that.”

 

The statement is punctuated by the soft sound of lips on skin as the girl turns her head to the side in a huff and the boy nuzzles at her jaw, lining kisses down the slope of her neck. His hands continue to move over her skin under the scratchy fabric of her straitjacket. They move now with a careful sort of familiarity that he’d had to learn the hard way. His fingers have memorized every hazardous stray hook or pin hiding in the folds of the fabric and they’d learned to steer clear of them when navigating her flesh as to never wind up with his stitches caught in one of them again. God only knows how embarrassing it was the last time. There were very few of them left in the asylum now but it was still mortifying to have been caught by a few of their fellow freaks walking around with his hands stuck up her shirt.

 

It was embarrassing enough that it was her and it was him…but then again, given the circumstances neither of them have any right to be picky. Especially him. Karkat at the very least actually looks _normal_ god, she doesn’t even look half bad…

 

His hands reach the underside of her breasts and he pulls back just in time to see her head sway to the side  abruptly, putting her face right under the moonlight. His mismatched eyes lock onto a full bottom lip caught beneath a set of perfectly straight teeth in an attempt to muffle some sounds that might come out of their owner’s mouth.

 

….yeah, no matter what she says she doesn’t look half bad at all.

 

And he was insanely lucky that of her very limited options, she chose the zombie… _thing_ that was stitched together from the dismembered parts of a deceased pair of twins. He still couldn’t figure it out, despite arguably being her closest friend and knowing every square inch of her “I fucking _loathe_ myself” mentality, despite witnessing far too many sights of her crying, angry, suffering _furious_ more than he’d liked, he still found it baffling that they ended up here, like this. Like they’d been more times than he can count now.

 

His hands duck down quickly to push at the rough fabric of her straitjacket, bunching it just enough that when his hands crawl back under them, they can reach all the way almost to her neck but they don’t quite go that far. Instead, long, pale fingers wrap around a pair of ample breasts, thumbs kneading at half hard nipples. A sharp, poorly muffled moan thrums behind Karkat’s lips, her face contorting in pleasure, back arching ever so slightly and pushing her chest upwards into his touch. He licks his lips.

 

“KK.” He murmurs huskily, ducking down to lick at where her teeth were pressing down so hard at her lip it was almost white. “Enjoying yourself there?” he asks.

 

“Oohh, fuck you. Shut up and get a move on before I yank the stitches on your lip out with my teeth.”

 

He chuckles, pulling his mouth away from hers and applies less pressure to his actions, less haste, slowing down almost to the point of stopping and he smirks when she practically growls at him.

 

“Sollux, I swear to fucking god,”

 

Sollux merely chuckles again and ducks back in to bestow an enthusiastic kiss unto her mouth, completely disregarding the threat she made earlier about essentially splitting his lip in half. Well, technically it already is and is held in place, like many other things about him, by thick, dark stitches.  She’d actually torn one of the stitches there once, completely by accident when they were still trying to figure out how open mouthed kisses worked. The stitch snagged on one of her teeth and they’d had to rip both things out of their respective mouths to separate.

 

No similar incident has occurred since then, intentional or otherwise. Sollux trusts Karkat never to do it on purpose, he’d known she never would the first time she ever kissed him. He could still remember it like it happened yesterday. It was just after he’d been stupid enough to think that someone not even remotely like him could understand, back when he and Feferi were still in good terms. He was so, so fucking stupid, thinking she liked him as much as he liked her, well, maybe she did but he _knew_ she stopped feeling that way the second his grotesque face was close enough to kiss her. He _knew._ He saw it so plainly on her face that she couldn’t do it, couldn’t kiss him because he was too disgusting. Her large, glossy, monochrome eyes had widened directly after she reeled back, gills flaring and webbed hands coming up to cover her mouth.

 

“I’m…I’m so sorry Sollux.”

 

He barely gave her time to say anything else, slipping twice in his haste to run out of the moss covered  underground tunnels she shared with all the other aquatic “patients”. Karkat found him soon after, sulking in the very room he was “born” in like a totally pathetic asshole. And they got into another yelling match, because he hadn’t been in the mood to cry, he was sick of feeling miserable, literally, he felt so much of it; grief, agony, frustration that it all just blended together and made him _angry_.

 

“I’m so fucking revolting even the fucking _fish girl who lives in the sewers_ couldn’t stand the sight of me.” He remembers screaming that at Karkat. It really shouldn’t have made him feel the way it did, when her eyes swept over him in that sympathetic, pitying way because he knows that _she_ knows exactly how he felt even if outwardly, there really isn’t anything wrong with her, or at least nothing as so glaringly unnatural and fucked up like him

 

She yelled back at him, comforting statements covered up in sharp barbs because she knows unabashed sympathy won’t get through and because she isn’t afraid of him, she isn’t afraid of anything. Because even if he was crazy enough or angry enough to pick up a rusty old pipe and swing it at her head like a baseball bat, she knows her skull would seal right back up. She can never die, she can’t even get scars or ugly wounds. No matter what happens, she will always be whole. Maybe that was part of why he’d been so eager to take his anger out on her. Because she’s the exact opposite of what he is.

 

Their yelling match would’ve gone on for hours if he hadn’t seen his reflection in one of the cracked mirrors behind her.  Glassy, mismatched eyes, limbs ever so slightly out of proportion and skin a hideous patchwork of discolored skin bound together by thick black staples of thread. He practically saw red then and he shoved Karkat back against the mirror, pinning her there with one arm on either side of her head.

 

“Shut the fuck up, just SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY KK. Stop. fucking. lying. to. me. You and I _both_ know that I’m fucking sickening-”

 

“For the last time, YOU ARE NO-”

 

“FUCKING PROVE IT THEN! If I kissed you right now, you’d be throwing up for hours.”

 

And then she did. She kissed him.

 

 

Which in hindsight should not have surprised him as much as he did because Karkat has an angry bull living somewhere in the forefront of her mind named “I am going to prove you fucking wrong”

 

The impulsive action was obviously caused by that bull charging forward but…she kissed him, and she did not throw up. Which was…just…yeah. She’d stared him down fiercely, eyes darting back and forth between his eyes and his lips. He wasn’t even finished saying _you wouldn’t dare_ in his mind before she was grabbing his face and yanking it down towards hers. And then she was kissing him, freely and completely. For the longest time, he just stood there, rigid with shock, unable to process the fact that his closest friend was kissing him and not heaving her guts out from the pure repulsiveness of the gesture.

 

When long seconds passed and her lips were still moving against his, Sollux regained his composure and with a deep frown, he opened his mouth to her, not even hesitating before thrusting his tongue out and shoving it right in her mouth. He was _determined_ to prove himself right. He’d been convinced the second he tasted the roof of her mouth that she would gag and throw up all over them both but much to his surprise, Karkat only uttered a soft cry of surprise before digging her fingers into his head, gripping him harder as she fought back with her tongue.

 

They kissed and kissed and somewhere down the line, it stopped being about Sollux’s point or Karkat’s point and just…was. He didn’t know how to explain it and he was sure neither did she.  

 

 

When the broke apart, he was completely pressed against her, sandwiching her between himself and the mirror. They were both breathing heavily as their eyes met and for one heavy moment, they just looked at each other wide eyed, thinking _what the fuck did we just do?_ Karkat was quick to yank them back to safer territory, shoving him away lightly and pulling a smug, albeit shaky smirk. “Sorry, you were saying?”

 

That kiss haunted him, in a strange but not necessarily unpleasant way.  He tried not to think too much about it, or really, to think about it at all but really…he was a disgusting mutant who lived in secret in the ruins of an abandoned asylum, who’d been convinced he was far too gross to have something as simple as intimate contact and somebody kissed him like _that._ Damn fucking right he was gonna think about it. And he was going to seek it out again, which he did.

 

Luckily for him, his initial gut feeling was right and when he hoped Karkat could possibly want to kiss him again too maybe, fate threw him a bone in the form of a simple flustered, baffled look and a “…fuck, why not?” when he’d oh so awkwardly stammered his way through challenging her to kiss him again just to see if she could do it.

 

And they just kept doing it for some reason, getting braver and bolder every five times or so. It was a slow progression, but hey, both of them had time. Eventually, they ended up here. At this point in time, god only knows how many crumbling walls have absorbed Karkat’s sighs, how many broken windows have witnessed the way Sollux so unrestrictedly adds new tears and rifts in her straitjacket with how eager he was to touch the bountiful amounts of supple flesh underneath.

 

They’ve worn out every single negative thought they could think about what they were doing. Because they both hold themselves 100 levels below zero on the ‘wonderful being’ scale and they both admit that something as sentimentalized as romance is not reserved for creatures like them, no that privilege was stripped from them the second they opened their eyes in this place. And it isn’t romance that they’re coveting here so where’s the problem in what they were doing? Who said the damned aren’t allowed to seek comfort? At the very least they were doing it with each other , two doomed  souls taking what they deserve, cold hands linked together as they wander around in purgatory. They were even lucky enough that they kind of liked each other.

 

There’s quite a bit of rustling and then Karkat is half bare beneath him, the open sides of her strait jacket lying on either side of her like a pair of deformed, leathery wings. She slips her hands out of the sealed sleeves carefully and Sollux helps her,

pausing a bit to stare at her wrists. He supresses a deep frown as a flood of unwanted memories rush forth to the forefront of his mind. How many times had he seen her cut through her wrists until they put her permanently in a straitjacket? He still remembers what she sounded like, all those years ago when the asylum was still “in business”.  Some deep part of him still rings with a sad sort of sympathy as it recalls with stunning clarity the way she screamed and cried as they locked her limbs tight against her body, the one she hated so much, so she can stop trying to destroy it to the point where it can’t regenerate anymore.

 

He drinks in what he can of that body now. According to Karkat-ian standards, this body is considered “fat.” Not chubby or round , _fat_.  It means something different to her. He can’t explain it but the way she says it makes the listener somehow understand what she means and Sollux  wouldn’t say it, has grown tired and exasperated of saying it but though it is on the round side, he didn’t see why she hates her body so much. He blames it on society. In here the seconds, hours and years all blur together, time was barely tangible anymore but he knows for a fact that he’d been here long before she got here. Evidently wherever she came from, the standard of beauty involved being stick thin. She joked about it a lot, in that snarky, sarcastic way she always does, about being called names and being pushed around because she was a “lard-guzzling overstuffed cow” but he knows now how much bitterness and pain is hiding under those words.

 

She hates that she can’t die. She hates that she couldn’t even have real scars because more than she hates anything else in the world combined, she **_hates_** what she sees in the mirror every time she looks. Just like him.

 

She’s gotten better over the years especially after Terezi found a way to set the main building on fire and kill all the staff and most of the patients. They all felt a little better after they were “free”, after there were no more men in white coats pining them down, cutting them open and caging them up like lab rats. Karkat took on sort of a mother hen role after, making sure Aradia and Dave used their freaky time powers to get the survivors food, making sure everyone didn’t completely go insane. It probably distracted her and taking care of everyone else made her forget about doing the opposite to herself.  Which was a really good thing he supposes, since there’s only so much she can probably handle before she broke. They both know what it was like, they’ve seen countless others completely lose their minds in this place. They may fight more than they talk but he knows she won’t ever let that happen to him and in return he doesn’t ever want that to happen to her either.

 

Hands slowly slide up his ribs, to his chest, the surprisingly soft skin of her fingertips gliding over every ridge and bump of long rows of stitches that hold him together. She moves so carefully, touch feather light but he knows her well enough that it isn’t because of politely concealed aversion. She touches him like she’s half-worried he would fall apart if she presses too hard. He doesn’t blame her, he used to think that too back when the men in the white coats opened him up and stitched him back together ten times a day to see if his walking freakshow of a body would still work. Her hands stop on his chest, right above the pair of hearts beating on either side. He needed two because his fucked up body couldn’t function with just one.

 

Karkat has always been somewhat fascinated by the two separate heartbeats in Sollux’s chest. They both beat slower than normal but harder, every beat almost a thud. They’re never on the same pace too, never in harmony, just like practically everything else about Sollux. She lingers there just for a second before sliding her hands up to the back of his neck and tugging him down into a kiss. As always, there’s nothing hesitant about it, she kisses him like she really wants to, like there is absolutely nothing wrong with kissing him. He wouldn’t ever let anyone know but that is practically enough to shake him to the core. What he would and does do is kiss her back, melts into her, matches every little move she makes with one of his, keeping every inch of his skin plastered to hers.

 

His hands move back to massage at her chest some more for a bit before pulling his mouth from hers and kissing a trail down her throat, licking and nipping at her collarbones briefly before continuing down, mapping out a path between her breasts, over the soft, supple flesh of her stomach, allowing his teeth more freedom, biting and sucking until he reaches the waistband of her dirty old pajama bottoms. 

 

His fingers hook against it and tug them down easily with some aid from Karkat. She flinches when his fingers brush against her inner thigh and then tenses afterward, as if trying to rein in another flinch and just as quick as her reflexive actions are to come out, so is Sollux to quell them. Laying his fingers gently against her flesh, he nuzzles gently at the one, long, faint line reaching up and over, almost halfway around her entire thigh. He kisses it as softly as he could. “Shh.” He murmurs and goes right back to touching and kissing like it was all this is, like he doesn’t really know that the line on her thigh has matching ones on her wrists. Like he doesn’t know the closest thing she has to scars reach far deeper and that she gets nightmares about them still.

 

He pretends that he hasn’t been the one to hold her after she finally found out there _was_ a limit to rapid regeneration after all.

 

He pretends both his hearts didn’t stop beating the second he heard her scream, and he didn’t feel them drop down to his feet when he rushed in one of the bathrooms to see her trying to crawl out of a steaming tub. It was once filled to the brim with scalding water but by the time he got there, most of that was already sliding across the cracked tiles and draining through the floor vents. The only thing left in the tub was her blood. She was literally up to her neck in it, pale, weak and terrified.

 

He pretends he hadn’t wanted to take the bloody steak knife on the floor and end her himself because really, that’s what he would rather do than let her pull that shit on him.

 

He pretends he hadn’t been relieved, despite her terror in those few seconds after he’d screamed his head off for help and she shook in his arms, blood still gushing out of the cuts she’d inflicted on herself. He pretends he hadn’t been relieved _because_ of it.

 

He pretends he hadn’t secretly been glad that coming close to death made her realize that maybe it wasn’t so great after all.

 

He pretends he still isn’t.

 

And as he kisses his way down her thigh and does things to her no one else ever was or ever will be allowed to do, he completely ignores what it can possibly mean that he would rather kill her himself, and then die directly afterwards, than have her off herself and leave him here all alone, or rather…without her.

 

Karkat makes soft, breathy noises deep in her throat and her hands couldn’t seem to decide on where they should go. They card through his hair, grope around and clutch at her straitjacket, fly up to cover her mouth when a particularly loud gasp escapes it. Eventually they float down to where Sollux’s hands are clamped around her thighs. Her fingers lace through his and he lets her, clutches her back for only a moment before sliding his hands out of her grip and wrapping them around her wrists where long, thin lines, no wider than a single strand of hair mapped out crooked lines all the way up to the crease of her elbows. It was hard to see them given that the men in the white coats managed to save Karkat in time and with the help of bandages, Karkat’s body managed to patch itself back up almost perfectly as always. Sollux is pretty sure he’s one of the select few who even knows they’re there.  He squeezes her wrists, as if in silent reassurance that he was going to keep their secret. Her fingers twitch against his own. He doesn’t know if she meant to or if she’s parroting his gesture back at him, telling his skin that it is and would continue to be safe in the hands that used to stitch it back up occasionally in the times that he tried and failed to graze his limit like she did.  That she’s here, doomed like him, broken like him. It’s a comforting thought.

 

Eventually he lets go of one wrist to slide one hand between her legs, beneath where his mouth is still attached to hot, slick flesh and slides two fingers in her folds, working them inside slowly before pulsing into the same pace his mouth is going at. He works her eagerly and so thoroughly, absorbing every gasp, relishing in every slight twitch, every shudder that rippled through her. He gets so lost in them that Karkat had to tug him back.

 

“Enjoying-hh, your, ahh..! s-self…there? Hm asswipe?” Karkat asks between pants, whacking him on the head so limply, the blow was nothing more than a pap. Sollux retracts his hand and sucks at the flesh in his mouth as he glances up and flips her off with the same finger that was just inside her.

 

“Fuck you too. Literally, I-ah! For fuck’s sake, oh! take your pants off and h-hah!”

 

Somehow she manages to get the will to curl her fingers into his hair and forcibly yank him off her.

 

“Do it before I kick you off this thing and toss your disgusting carcass out the window!”

 

Sollux grins at her as he leisurely sidles his way back up her body until he was hovering above her once more.

 

“So romantic, how you make me swoon lady dipshit.” He murmurs, leaning down to nip at her chin once before sealing his mouth over hers. Karkat kisses him back for a bit before he feels her legs wrap around his waist. They tug him down, causing his hips to press flush against hers.  Sollux pulls his head back with a silent gasp as he begins to move against her, hips rolling in small, teasing motions.

 

Karkat’s nose wrinkles the tiniest bit before her expression softens into something he isn’t quite sure how to read. Through half-hooded eyes, she avoids his gaze, staring off at some remote corner of the crumbling room.

 

“Yeah well, romance isn’t for freaks.” She says softly, in a way that clearly meant she isn’t just talking about him.

 

“True enough,” he murmurs barely above a whisper as he bends down to nuzzle at her jaw, hips picking up speed, grinding against her more firmly. He drags them back from forbidden territory and seals them back up in the protective bubble of silence, darkness, hands and lips.

 

Karkat says nothing. She simply moves with him, adjusting herself accordingly when he does what she demanded. Her fingers find his shoulders, nails digging in. He slides inside slowly, breath hitching with every inch. Karkat whimpers once he’s fully buried in her and that’s when the first few spatters of rain hit the cracked window.

 

Sollux groans, deep and gruff. He buries his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply and steadily. In complete contrast, Karkat’s chest heaves in short, choppy breaths against his. They’d only gotten this far a handful of times, and she still hasn’t gotten quite used to it yet. Well, maybe she has but it still hurts her or at least…doesn’t make her feel as good as it does him. If he didn’t know that before, Sollux would certainly know it now, with how she clings to him, how tense and feverishly hot she is against him, around him. He presses his lips to her neck once, twice and starts a trail of closed mouthed kisses from there to her jaw, her cheek before parting his lips and catching the lobe of one ear between them. He draws it into his mouth with the tip his tongue and nips ever so lightly, almost sweetly.

 

“I’m okay,” Karkat reassures him.

 

The rain falls then and Sollux drowns the thudding of his hearts in the sound it makes as the skies outside falls open. He opens his eyes, kisses her jaw and keeps the words Karkat could still probably hear, behind his teeth as he begins to move.

 

It doesn’t take long at all for the rain to morph into a storm. Lightning paints the world outside bone white while thunder shakes the earth. It darts in through the window and unlike the soft moonlight earlier, slices straight through the curtain in sharp flashes. The little sparks of lightning that invade their shadowy limbo bear witness as Sollux pulses into Karkat. It is the only thing that sees them stripped down to their very  fragile, pathetic cores. It watches him, a deformed, cold mistake born from the twisted hands of twisted men, stealing comfort and pleasure from her, flushed and gasping and _alive_ , whole…yet so utterly, permanently destroyed on the inside by the same men that created him. They gave him life, they took her death and murdered both of their souls in the process.

 

The girl who lived to die and the boy who died to live. Pathetic, _pathetic_ creatures, so lost and misplaced, so depraved and desperate for acceptance yet resistant, firm believers that acceptance is a privilege neither of them are entitled to have.

 

So here they are, sharing their darkness and tainting passion, intimacy, love, whatever else _this_ was supposed to be associated with by doing it.

 

But this is all they have and despite the glaring lack of humanity they possess, deep down, some part of them is still inherently human and so no matter how much they both loathed themselves…they are still selfish enough to take this, to _keep_ this.

 

Words completely die down as all walls crumble and they’re nothing but children, wounded, tortured children desperately craving human contact. This is what they truly are, among other things and this is the part of them that no one else gets to see, that no one else _could_ see. Because no one else knows what it’s like to hate a pulse, to hate opening their eyes every morning, knowing they were trapped in a body that stubbornly thought they were still alive.

 

His hands touch wherever they can reach, stroking up her thighs, her hips, the soft, pliable curves of her torso, her chest. Karkat’s hands remain locked around his neck but her lips are as eager as his hands, kissing, biting and sucking where she could. She’s extra careful with his stitches, keeping her teeth far from them but still. She tastes him like it isn’t completely disgusting, like he isn’t actually a re-animated corpse and its just…

 

Sollux slides his hands under her shoulders, clutching her to him, absorbing her warmth and gives back everything she makes him feel. He thrusts carefully, gauging what feels good for her and what doesn’t.  He pushes himself back slightly, propping himself up on one arm while the other ducks down between her thighs. He rubs at the spot right above where he was sliding in and out of her experimentally and is rewarded with Karkat arching her back with a sharp cry of pleasure.

Her eyes open halfway and Sollux catches them with his. He looks her straight in the eye as he does this, fucks her like he means it, because he does. He needs this, just as she needs this and he isn’t just doing this because she’s the only one who would let him, he’s doing it because much as he still couldn’t believe it, she’s so fucked in the head she doesn’t seem to think there isn’t anything wrong with him, enough that she can kiss him, touch him, let him touch her in return. 

 

Regardless if she actually thinks that way or not…he thinks the same about her. That’s why he stays right there where he can see her, spread out and bare beneath him because he wants her to know that to him, there’s nothing hideous or dreadful about her body.

 

Karkat’s lips move as if to speak, eyebrows furrowing slightly above glazed, half-hooded eyes. She only manages to hold his gaze for a few seconds before she self-consciously looks away.  Sollux bends down once more, nipping at her jaw until she turns her head back around and meets his mouth.

 

The thunder drowns out every gasp, every moan, the lightning charged air absorbs every whimper and every sigh. Somewhere along the way, they end up switching places and Karkat braces one hand against the top corner of the stretcher, the other against the rusty safety guard rail as she rides Sollux to completion. His hands busy themselves with the acres of incredibly soft, incredibly warm flesh wrapped around her bones, gliding up and down her back, the plump curves of her hips and settling down to cup her ass. Sollux groans as a familiar heat ignites in his lower belly, sending waves of tension pulsing through his veins as she continues to slide around him, hot, slick and unbearably tight.

 

“KK” he gets out, half rasp and half moan.

 

She responds by speeding up the pace of her hips, her skin slapping against his, face fixed in an expression of lust that bordered discomfort/pain.  Sollux shakes his head inwardly at that. Ever the selfless one.  She really is, despite the obnoxiously overdone front she puts up for everyone, she’s so inherently altruistic and noble it was fucking ridiculous.

 

Sollux bites his lip and makes a soft, muffled noise, hands travelling back up to her hips, the curvature of her waist, squeezing at the thin layer of chub there briefly before continuing on up to her ribs, fingers brushing against her breasts before curling around her shoulders. One of his hands finds the one she has clamped around the safety rail and guides it to join her other hand. With Karkat clutching the top corners of the stretcher with both hands, she ends up bent over him, breasts bouncing slightly above his face with every thrust of her hips.

Sollux grabs at one, pinching and rolling a nipple as he stretched up to suck the other one into his mouth, run his tongue around it, graze it with his teeth.

 

Karkat throws her head back and releases a sigh, riding him faster, harder until she was practically bouncing in his lap. The stretcher creaks loudly in protest, jerking back and forth slightly until Sollux’s back suddenly bends like a bow, his head thrown back, mouth wide open in a silent moan as he comes. They both pause to catch their breath as Sollux regains his bearings. Sollux slumps back down slowly and Karkat ducks her head for a moment, letting her pants die down to soft, evenly spaced gasps before shifting slightly, letting him slide out of her and straightening slightly, going up to her knees. She raises her hands and pushes short, messy hair out of her face, tucking them behind her ears. Sollux opens his eyes just in time to see her do it and they stare at each other for a few seconds, their breathing not quite back to normal.

 

“Thanks.” He murmurs softly.

 

Karkat, as she always tends to do, suddenly looks bashful. Her fingers were still half curled behind her ears and she lets them fall down to clutch at the back of her neck, looking away as she does so.

 

“…you’re welcome.” She murmurs back, more quietly than he had. Usually, this is the part where one or both of them make an excuse to get away so they can meet up later and pretend nothing happened until the next time they get naked. And Karkat begins to get up so she can slip back into her clothes and do just that but she’s stopped by a hand on her waist.  She looks down at Sollux questioningly and before she can ask, he reaches up to her with his other hand and says “Hey, c’mmere.”

 

She’s still confused but goes along with it as Sollux sits up and slips out from under her. He slides down to the floor and tugs at her until she’s sitting on the edge of the stretcher with her legs dangling down the side. Sollux kneels between them and a sharp jolt of heat shoots down Karkat’s spine strait down to her groin as Sollux nudges her thighs further apart.

 

“Wh-” the question abruptly morphed into a gasp as Sollux puts his mouth on her, tongue lapping and prodding. It’s absolutely depraved and filthy, knowing he was licking up the mess they made down there.  Karkat shudders, holding onto Sollux’s hair with a white knuckled grip as he ate her out like he was born to do it. He alternated between speeds, teasingly running his tongue one moment and hungrily ravishing her the next. All the while his fingers traced the edges of her slit, occasionally sliding inside, adding a trembling edge to her pleasure with light, teasing touches.  It doesn’t take long before she’s crying out and jerking her hips forward, eyes screwed tightly shut. She grips Sollux’s hair so hard, she might have torn out a strand or two. She doesn’t notice if she did.

 

Karkat slumps forward a bit, limp in the aftermath of an orgasm. Her eyes remain closed and she doesn’t process anything but the slight, upward brush of air against her skin. The next thing she knows, there’s something being draped over her shoulders and she opens her eyes, tilting her head up at Sollux who is now standing before her, pulling her open straitjacket around her like a blanket.

 

“Thanks.”

 

He licks his lips and gives her a small half smile. “You’re welcome.”

 

A moment of silence passes between them in which neither of them look away from the other. Another moment passes, followed by one more…and then, Sollux reaches up and cups the back of her head, bends down to capture her mouth in a kiss. It’s soft and slow and nothing at all like any of the kisses they’ve shared tonight…or really…like an overwhelming majority of the other kisses they’ve ever shared.

 

This kiss is the reason why they bolted everytime they finished, the kiss and the look they shared and the way he so carefully led her mouth to his.

 

It’s almost as if they…

 

A loud roar of thunder forces them apart and their lips separate just as slowly as their lips came together.

 

No.

 

It means nothing

Because what it looked like, what if _felt_ like…it isn’t for them.

 

“I’m uh, I’ll go hang out with AA for a little while. She said she’ll restore my cot the way it was 6 years ago if I help her dig through the rubble in the east wing for anything interesting.” Sollux says, throwing up their usual walls now before either of them can be tempted to not ignore it like they usually do.

 

Karkat looks away. “Yeah. Okay.” she says absently, staring at the window as another flash of lightning illuminates the room briefly. Sollux expected her to come up with her own excuse now and leave like she always does but she remains there, unmoving and naked save for the straitjacket draped over her shoulders.

 

A tiny frown sneaks unto Sollux’s face. “You gonna stay here?”

 

“Yeah. I don’t really feel like going anywhere.” Karkat says, gaze still focused on the window. A draft of wind is blowing through it now, making the old curtain dance around in the wind like a tattered flag. It’s so old and dirty that it’s hard to tell what color it originally was. Sollux thinks it might have been white. He watches Karkat watch it and doesn’t move as she scoots back and pulls her legs back up on the stretcher. She folds them up halfway to her chest and rests her hands on her shins, right under her knees.

 

For a moment she looks so utterly lonely and sad it hurts but when the lightning flashes once more, her patented poker face is on and were Sollux anyone else, he never would’ve thought there’s anything even remotely off about her.

 

Sollux sighs. He turns to walk away and only manages a step before turning back around. Karkat looks over at him in surprise, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He doesn’t say anything, if she can break standard protocol by shaving off a layer of bullshit and making his chest hurt by looking so forlorn and lonely than so can he. He pulls himself up to sit next to her on the stretcher and hesitates before lifting an arm and wrapping it around her waist.

 

“Thought you were leaving.” Karkat says.

 

“So did I.” Sollux replies, staring out the window she’d just been looking at. It’s the only one in the room, a tiny, broken doorway filled with light and framed by broken glass. “But you know what? AA can wait, I don’t feel like excavating anything today.” he finishes his sentence by turning his head to look at her.

 

Karkat stares at him until the befuddled expression on her face fades. When she turns her head to examine her toes, Sollux can almost swear there’s a hint of a smile playing at the edges of her lips.

 

And that is that. He looks back to the window and moves just an inch closer to Karkat. They can push the limits as far as they would go tonight. He’s going to stand right on the edge of that line with her, he won’t say anything that can break this relatively fragile thing they have, won’t give her anymore rule breaking kisses.

 

But he’ll do this. She doesn’t have to sit in the dark by herself when they can be alone together.

 

 

 

 

 

_When there is no one beside you_

_when your soul embarks_

_then I will follow you into the dark  
_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy halloween! Hope you enjoyed your clusterfuck of bad porn and angst ;O;
> 
> If anyone cares, here's a playlist I've compiled and listened to as I was writing this to ser the mood:
> 
>  
> 
> [I will follow you into the dark - deathcab for cutie](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LfNVfiqKBeM)  
> [Demons - imagine dragons](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GFQYaoiIFh8)  
> [Make this go on forever - snow patrol](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m4giE9QhJ48)  
> [Never let me go - florence and the machine](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DXHB_wgXsw4)  
> [Shattered - trading yesterday](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_hqW4odgkyo&feature=related)  
> [Quiet like the snow - the devil wears prada](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZyViwxNnhI)


End file.
